leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Nature
Natures (Japanese: nature) are a mechanic that influences how a Pokémon's stats grow. They were introduced in Generation III. A Pokémon's Nature is displayed on the Pokémon's summary screen. From onward, the stats affected by a Pokémon's Nature are highlighted on their summary screens: the increased stat is notated in red text and the decreased stat is notated in blue text. Mechanics A Pokémon's Nature usually affects the value of two of its stats, ultimately increasing one of its non- stats ( , , , , or ) by 10% and decreasing another by 10%. Starting in , the stats increased or decreased by a Pokémon's Nature have (respectively) a red or blue highlight on a Pokémon's summary screen. Natures also determine the Pokémon's favorite flavor and its disliked flavor: Each stat is associated with a flavor, and each Pokémon's favorite flavor is the one associated with the stat increased by its Nature, while it dislikes the flavor associated with the decreased stat. For example, since the Lonely Nature increases a Pokémon's stat (which is associated with the Spicy flavor) and decreases its stat (which is associated with the Sour flavor), a Pokémon with a Lonely Nature has Spicy as its favorite flavor and dislikes Sour flavors. Every Nature represents one of the 25 unique possible combinations of stat increase and decrease; thus, there are five Natures that have no effect on the Pokémon's stat growth as they technically increase and decrease the same stat (Bashful, Docile, Hardy, Quirky, and Serious). Determination A Pokémon's Nature is determined when it is generated by the game: when it is encountered in the , when it is obtained as an , or when it is given to the by a non-player character. In the Generation III games (except ) and the Generation V games, a Pokémon's Nature is determined when the player receives the Egg from the Day-Care Man; in Pokémon Emerald and the Generation IV games, a Pokémon's Nature is determined when the Day-Care Man obtains the Egg. A Pokémon's nature cannot be changed once generated. In Generations III and IV, Nature is determined by the Pokémon's personality value. From Generation V onward, it is stored in an unrelated variable. A Pokémon transported to Pokémon Bank from a Virtual Console core series game has its nature set upon being transported. Its Nature is the Nature with the index number that corresponds to the Pokémon's total experience in Generation I 25 (the Pokémon's experience is then reset to the minimum amount of experience required for its current level). Breeding From onward, a or a female that holds an Everstone has a 50% chance of passing its Nature to its offspring. Starting in , male Pokémon can also pass on their Nature by holding an Everstone. From onward, a Pokémon holding an Everstone will always pass its Nature to its offspring. In Generation IV, the Everstone only applies this effect if both Pokémon have the same language of origin. If they do not, the Masuda method applies instead to attempt to make the Pokémon , thereby unsetting the Nature that had previously been set. From Generation V onward, Nature is independent of the personality value and so both the Everstone and Masuda method can apply at once. In the wild In , there are Pokéblock feeders throughout the . If a Pokéblock is placed in a feeder, all wild Pokémon encountered in tall grass and water tiles up to five steps away from the feeder will have a Nature such that, if an identical Pokéblock were thrown at it, the Pokémon would be enthralled (i.e. its preferred flavor dominates its disliked flavor in the Pokéblock); the feeder has no effect if no such Nature exists. Only one Pokéblock may occupy a feeder, and the feeder's effect disappears after 100 steps are taken. From onward, if a Pokémon with is leading the party (even if fainted), any wild Pokémon encountered has a 50% chance of having the same Nature as the Pokémon with this Ability. Starting in , if a Pokémon with Synchronize is leading the party, gift Pokémon (except Pokémon obtained via Mystery Gift) in the will always have the same Nature. Starting in , all gift Pokémon (that are not from Mystery Gift) always have the same nature as the Pokémon with Synchronize, except unhatched s. Synchronize does not affect the Nature of roaming Pokémon, Pokémon revived from Fossils, or Pokémon in the Entree Forest. In Pokémon Emerald, it does not affect the Nature of stationary Pokémon (such as or ). It also does not apply in the Pokéwalker. In Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, the player can pay Madam Celadon in the Pokémon Center 10,000 to force all Pokémon encountered in the wild (including in the GO Park complex and Pokémon the player must defeat in a ) or received as a gift (including revived fossils, but not in-game trades or Mystery Gift) to have a specific Nature until midnight. Madam Celadon has the player select two flowers whose colors each represent a stat: * Red for Attack * Yellow for Defense * Blue for Special Attack * Green for Special Defense * Pink for Speed The first flower the player chooses determines the stat the Nature increases, and the second flower determines the stat it decreases. While the effect does last for the rest of the day, the player can change the nature at any time by paying Madam Celadon again. Due to the lack of breeding and Abilities, this is the only way to influence Natures in these games. List of Natures The following table lists each one of the 25 Natures and their effects on a Pokémon. Stat-focused table As each Nature uniquely boosts one stat and hinders another, the 25 Natures may also be arranged into a table such as the one shown below. Other applications Battle Palace In the Battle Palace and in Verdanturf Town's Battle Tent, Trainers do not control their Pokémon during . Instead, Pokémon have different battle styles depending on their Nature. All moves are grouped into three categories: Attack, Defense (primarily status moves targeting the user), and Support (primarily status moves targeting the opponent). All Natures have a set ratio of Attack, Defense, and Support moves that Pokémon with that Nature will prefer to use. These ratios may change when the Pokémon's falls below 50%. During battle, a Pokémon will select a category in which it wants to attack and then select a random attack from its moveset that fits that category; if no such attack exists, the Pokémon will "appear incapable of using its power" and skip its turn. Purification In Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, a Pokémon's Nature affects the effectiveness of different purification methods. An action that greatly lowers the Heart Gauge of one Shadow Pokémon might do very little for another one based on their respective Natures. Other In , a man in the house closest to the Sunyshore City Heritage Site asks to see Pokémon with different Natures (Serious, Naive, and Quirky), and will give the three Pokétch applications in return. From Generation V onwards, the player can assign a Nature to their Trainer profile. In Generation V, this is part of their and affects what the player will say on others' games at the Unity Tower. In Generation VI, this is part of the player's profile in the Player Search System. A few Natures appear in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, whenever the player finishes their personality test. These Natures determine which Pokémon the player will transform into. In the anime Natures were first mentioned in Mounting an Electrifying Charge!, where it was revealed that Sophocles's Charjabug had a Mild Nature. In addition, a young man named Horacio revealed that his had a Timid Nature, which he believed to be perfect for the Charjabug race. However, these references to Natures were removed in the dub. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Since the , the Natures of each Pokédex holder's Pokémon have been visible on their bios. In addition, has a talent of being able to tell a Pokémon's Nature just by observing its moves and body language, allowing him to choose the correct Pokéblock flavor for them. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=性格 |zh_cmn=性格 |fr=Nature |de=Wesen |it=Natura |ko=성격 |pt=Natureza |ru=Характер Kharakter |es=Naturaleza |tr=Mizaç |vi=Tính cách |hu=Természet }} Specific Natures |} Category:Game mechanics Category:Lists Category:Pages in other languages de:Wesen es:Naturaleza fr:Nature it:Natura ja:せいかく zh:性格